Hungry like the Wolf
by Agent2cute
Summary: In New Moon Edward left, and Bella wanted him back. What if there was a twist, and Bella didn't want Edward back? What if she wanted Jacob instead.
1. Prom

Hungry like the Wolf

Chapter 1

Jacob turned his head as he heard my high heels clink against the wooden flooring. He smiled once he saw me and my violet strapless dress. He told me purple made my chocolate brown eyes pop. Ever since Edward's been gone Jacob's been there. Each smile he had shown absorbed the pain Edward left. In simpler terms; Jacob is here, and Edward isn't. It's okay though, because Jacob makes me feel safer than Edward ever will. Each thing Jacob says I feel like I can believe. Each time Edward spoke I felt … unsure about everything.

"Bella you look beautiful." Jacob's soothing voice made me heart skip a beat. He pulled me in for a heartwarming kiss. His lips made their own shape around my influenced ones. His arms paced themselves around my bare back. Once he pulled away he looked up at me, and smiled. His brown eyes lit up to see my blushed cheeks.

"Are you ready to go?" He murmured in my ears as Charlie took millions of pictures of us just talking. I nodded and bit the bottom of my lip. Jacob took my hand as I waved goodbye to Charlie. Jacob finally had gotten his license, so he decided to celebrate by taking me to his prom. I would have said no, but like I said … I've changed. Jacob made me this "normal" person. The type of girl who would dance in her room after her boyfriend had kissed her goodbye. The type of girl who would want to eat chocolates while watching, "The Notebook" on Valentine's Day with her boyfriend. Also the type of girl who would cry after her boyfriend and her would have another one of their weekly fights.

Jacob is the one I wanted … not Edward. Jacob is the light, and Edward is the dark. What more is there to say?


	2. My Heart Beat

Jacob and I sang along, atrociously, to Journey's hit classic, "Don't Stop Believing." I laughed uncontrollably as Jacob almost got into _four _car accidents while trying to improvise on the guitar solo. The prom was amazing, and everything I could of thought it would be. Jacob held on to my waist as we danced the night away. Can you believe it? I danced. They way Jacob's body collided with mine made me feel … amazing. When slow songs approached us Jacob would connect his two hands to my lower back as I held on lightly to his broad shoulders.

When the prom ended we both began making out furiously in the back of his car. He tangled his hands in my dark chocolate brown hair. I held on to his burning cheek. He began lowering his lips as each minute passed. As he launched his hands to the clutch of my bra a knock interrupted us. Fog showered the passenger side's window. Jacob roughly began to wipe away the fog that blinded the sight we longed for to finally see the "mysterious" person who needed our attention. The face that we saw surprised us both. It was … Alice.

Every feeling every emotion that Edward filled me with came rushing back again. Those butterscotch eyes made my chocolaty brown eyes well up with tears. Although, I know that whatever Alice says I cannot believe. She told me that Edward and I would be together forever. That I would be a vampire, and that I would have a long and happy life … but of course she was wrong. Edward is gone, and I can never forgive for the insanity and sadness he left me in.

"Bella can I talk to you?" That high pitched voice made my heart skip a beat. A beat I never thought I would ever feel again. A beat only Edward could cause. But Edward is not here right now is he?


	3. Alice

Alice's P.O.V

Bella pecked Jacob softly on the lips before resuming her attention towards me. _Why was she with him? Didn't she love Edward? _I smiled at her, but she didn't return one for me. I took her fragile hand and cautiously brought her under the tree decorated with white sparkling lights.

"Bella …" I began. "… What happened to you?" She looked at me dumbfounded.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" _Is she really asking me this question? _I tried cradling her hands in-between mine but she ripped her clammy hands away from mine before I could try to comfort her.

"Edward may not admit it Bella, but he's miserable without you. Why are you wasting your time with that mutt when you could come with me and get Edward back?" I saw that tears were now flowing out the sides of her eyes. I never thought _I _could be the cause of her tears.

"Look Alice, I know I may be in unstable stage without Edward right now, but I have to learn how to live without him okay? I can't always be the one begging for his lips to rub against mine. Jacob makes me happy, and he is NOT a mutt!" Bella's stern voice had shocked me. I never have seen Bella like this so … so …. Mad.

"Alice I think you should leave." Those words had shaken me. If I had a heart, at this moment … it would break. I nodded and then walked away. I sobbed a tearless cry. Although, I knew my heart wouldn't be the only broken if possible. The heart that would break even more than mine, the person who would cry even more than me, the life that probably will end once I tell him is … Edward.


	4. Memories

Bella's P.O.V

After the disappointing talk with Alice, I went back to a safer place … in Jacob's arms. He held me and caressed me until I stopped crying. I thought the prom was supposed to a happy place where you felt like Cinderella, but Cinderella also had her bad times too didn't she?

Edward's P.O.V

I was watching a game of football with Emmett until a ring of my phone had interrupted us. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Alice. I picked it up after the first ring and was devastated once I heard the news. Bella didn't want me anymore? Had she gone on with her life like I wanted her to? I saw that I had fallen on my knees to the ground when Emmett started to speak to me worriedly. His voice was just a buzzing sound in my ear.

Memories of Bella began flashing in my thought. Her voice embraced my heart and my soul. Then suddenly, darkness blinded me. Memories of me telling her goodbye made me clench my fist and clench my jaw.

_Flashback_

"_Bella we're leaving." My voice didn't crack; it was as lifeless as could be._

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." She stared at me intently. _

"_When you say we-"_

"_I mean my family and myself."_

Present Day

I blocked the rest of the memory before I did something stupid because of my anger. Although, the 9 words that depress me the most are …

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

Those words … took me away from my life … and they were the words _I _had said.


	5. Leach

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob brought me home after all the tear had evaporated. He promised he would come through my window later tonight after he was done with his shift. Edward also said he would come through my window … but he didn't make me wait like Jake did. I was fine with Jacob being a werewolf and all, but this is the time I need him the most. I'm not trying to be selfish, well yes I am kind of. _So what?_Jacob said he wanted me so here I am.

A sudden knock on my window made me jump in anxiety. I saw that it was him … _not _Edward … but Jacob. I rushed over to unlock the window and let him in, but I found that the window was already unlocked. I never have unlocked it after what had happen, and this is the first time Jacob is coming through the window. He usually comes over at in the evening to join us for dinner, and then he would stay with me the rest of the night.

I don't care all I see right now is a chilled night and probably a chilled Jacob, so I let him in. When Jacob comes in he is night chilled he is … _burning hot_. Well, what else should I expect?_ He is a werewolf. _ He came up to me and embraced me with his arms. He suddenly lowered me to the bed and began stroking my long hair with his right hand, while caressing me into his chest with the other.

"Jacob." I announced subtly.

"Yes beautiful?" His voice brought chills down my spine.

"Will you ever leave me like Edward did?" Tears slid down the sides of my face. Jacob lifted my chin so he could gawk at me in astonishment.

"Of course not. I'm nothing like that leach!" I jumped off the bed.

"Edward is not a leach. I loved him Jake."

"Yeah but you don't anymore."

"Maybe … Maybe I do." 


	6. I Love You

Chapter 6

Jacob's P.O.V

_What the hell? Does she not love me anymore?_ I stared at Bella fidget with her bracelet I had just bought her.

"What do you mean maybe you do?" I asked sternly. She kept fidgeting with the wolf charm dangling. She hesitated when she began to speak.

"Jacob you don't … you don't understand. Edward was my … my … my life. He was everything to … me." Tears unwillingly spilled out of the corners of her russet brown eyes. My heart broke as she let out tiny sobs uncontrollably.

"Bella he was a drug to you. You didn't need him. I know this is hard for you but-" She interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"You don't know how … how hard it was to hear that I was not wanted. Maybe he seemed like a leach to you, but to me he was my heart. He was my soul. So if you hate him then you hate me too. Jacob …" I blocked out the rest of the words that Bella spoke. _Was she really breaking up with me? _Whenever a girl or women sighed then let out your name it usually meant, "See you later. Peace." I wouldn't be able to live without Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella's P.O.V

Jacob seemed like he wasn't even listening to me as I was getting ready to speak the three hardest words I usually would have said to Edward … I love you. I did love Jacob though, I needed him and I wanted him. He was everything to me. Edward doesn't care, and Jacob does.

As I continued to speak Jacob appeared to get madder and madder. All of a sudden he busted out the door angrily. _Did he not hear me at all? _Maybe he doesn't need me either. Maybe nobody does.

I heard the front door close, but when I looked out the window I saw Jacob just standing there letting his anger out. I decided to repeat what I just had said.

"Jacob I don't know if you heard me, but I love you!"


	7. Life is Good and the Grass is Green

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while and I am SO sorry! I hope this chapter will make up for it. Please review because it means the WORLD to me!**

BPOV

I blurted them out. Finally. The words that I have been withholding for so long. _I love you_. They came

out so fluently as if the time was right … and it was. I promised myself that if I was going to ever tell a

man that I loved him, it was going to have to come from the heart, and it did. Jake is the person I have

been waiting for. He is my forever and always.

Jake motioned his hand for me to come to him. I ran with lighting speed to him. Awaiting his arms to

caress me. For our lips to finally meet. To share our love story together. When I reached him he lifted

me from the ground. I tied my legs together behind his back. And then it came. The kiss. The electricity

built up between us. I tangled my hands in his jet black hair. His arms squeezed me tighter. It is was

perfect. Life is perfect. It's just … perfect.

~Hungry Like the Wolf~

2 days later

JPOV

Here I was, Bella in my arms sleeping next to me. Everything is falling in place. She looks like a

goddess. When I heard her say I love you I thought is was a dream. I thought she was just kidding. That

soon enough I would wake up. But it was real. Every kiss, every word she spoke was real. Damn my

life was good. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I motioned myself off the bed quietly making sure

I do not wake the beauty. I went down stairs and opened the door. When I saw the person standing there

all I could think was … You have got to be kidding me.

**You didn't think I'd let you guys think everything was going to be perfect forever? What was your favorite part? Please review.**

**Next Post : March 30th **

**Reviewers get a teaser. **


	8. Edward

**I just wanted to say thank you for those who reviewed and I also wanted to remind you how much it would mean to me to get reviews from you guys. Every review makes my day :D**

JPOV

The leach. The guy who broke my lover's heart. The man who has "graced" us with his presence is here

today. Edward.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I could taste my own venom on my tongue. He then … smiled. He

had the smugness enough to smile.

"I'm here to see her of course." He claimed.

"Well you can't,she's happy ... I thought that's what you wanted." I stated. He glared at me coldly.

"I also wanted her to be safe, and knowing that she's wasting her time with you, I can tell she clearly

isn't." He declared. Before I could retort I heard the footsteps … _Her _footsteps.

"Leave … now. You know it how it would break her heart to see you." I whispered. Edward nodded.

Although, I could see how distressed he was knowing he wouldn't see her face.

"I will be back though." He quickly added. Once he was gone I heard a faint whisper.

"Who was that?" I turned around and saw Bella. Her eyes were still lazily drooping, I could tell she

was still waking up.

"No one baby." We stayed in silence for a little while before she spoke.

"Well are you going to just stand there, or are you going to kiss me?" She stated smugly. I walked over

to her and before I knew it our lips were colliding together. Our tongues danced with each other as her

hands found their way to my hair. Once the kiss ended I whispered to in her ear.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Jacob Black"

EPOV

_Go to hell_. Those three words continuously repeated in my head as that _dog_ told me to leave. He had no

right of saying that to me. I love her. I know I left her, and I know it was wrong. I just need her in my

life. She's the one who made me have a purpose for living. She is the one I want. _Bella._

BPOV

"_Jake why are you doing this?" Jake just stood there. His focus wasn't on me, it was on his surroundings. I felt a strange era of Deja Vu. I've been here before. I've felt these feelings before. A name I had longed to keep forgotten erupted in my mind. Edward._

"Ahh!" I screamed. I looked around me and I didn't see trees or feel the wind. I just saw my room. Jacob woke up with anxiety.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No." I whimpered. Because deep inside me I knew I was always going to remember that name. That

face.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward." I whispered

**Sooo what did you guys think? Please review! Thanks for everyone who has so far. I will try to make my chapters longer I swear. I'm really getting into it now. :D**

**Live Laugh Love Sm:)e**

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Next Post: April 8th**


	9. Darkness

**BPOV**

_Bella...Bella baby? _Jacob continued to try to take me out of this trance I was stuck in. But I knew he

couldn't. Edward broke me, and whether I liked or not … I was stuck. I was stuck in his trance; forever

having to be reminded of the past, and the hurt he put me through. I had to get away. I didn't care if it

was a day, a month, a year … I just had to.

"I just have to leave Jacob." I said incoherently.

"What? Bells … Bella." I began to stumble and sway as the darkness began approaching.

"Jake?" The darkness, before I knew it, had then overtaken me.

Hungry Like the Wolf~

**JPOV**

Before I could reach out for her Bella had fainted. I picked her up and brought her to the couch. I

waited for hours … a total of 7hours 23 minutes and 35 seconds before she had finally awoken.

"Jake?" I then made a collision between both of lips. I smelled the strawberry scent, taking it all in.

"Jake what happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." I murmured.

"Oh … that's it?" She asked as if it wasn't anything new.

"Yep that's just it." I laughed before continuing "Let me get you an icepack, your head must hurt." She

nodded

**BPOV**

While Jacob retrieved my ice pack I heard a knock on my door. I quickly got up and opened it.

"Edward?" I murmured. There he was … in the flesh. He was dressed casual. Black slacks with a gray

t-shirt. His topaz eyes looked extremely panicked though. He pulled me outside quickly and brought

me into a hug. To his surprise I pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" I pleaded. It was

the truth. I just wanted to be left alone. Jake was good for me. It was Edward who continued to bring

the pain into my life. He brought the tears, and the screaming. Jacob was so … natural for me. It was as

easy as breathing to be around him.

"Alice had a vision." _Of course. _I thought. My dear friend Alice. The one who promised me happiness

and friendship. Even though she allowed her brother to rip me apart. _Yeah_. I thought. _Some friend. _

"Just leave me alone Edward." I cried. I felt the tears beginning to form.

"I can't." He whispered. Angry quickly subsided all of that sadness.

"Oh really, well you were able to just a few months ago up until now." I stated.

I ran away as fast as I could … but Edward was faster. And before I could protest Edward put his lips

on mine. I tried my best to push and shove, but of course Edward was stronger. Edward finally gave in

but the person who was watching broke my heart. Jacob. Tears were furiously falling down his face.

But then anger took over, and this Jacob was a side I have never seen before. Before I could stop it

Jacob was transformed into a wolf. I began running towards him. Even though he was a wolf and there

was some danger I loved him. I had to help him. As I approached him he swung, and a scratch went

right across my arm. I screamed as the blackness over took me again. Damn darkness.

**I know the teaser was different but that is only because the chapter I originally wrote got deleted. **

**I remembered what the chapter was about but it's kind of different. Please review!**

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Next Post: April 23rd **


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I just want you to know that the next post will not be April 23rd it is going to be posted on the 24th in the post you will figure out why. Thanks!

Live Laugh Love Sm:)e,

Agent2cute


	11. Tired

**JPOV**

The minute I saw that I had swung at Bella I immediately ran into the woods, transformed by to my

human form, got clothes on, and came back to her. _How could I do something like this to her? _I

thought. _I love her. _I observed her body, her arm was bleeding vigorously. She needed help … fast. I

then took a look at Edward. His face was in more pain than I had ever imagined. The way his eyes

screamed for mercy was terrifying. I know Edward loves Bella, there is no doubt in my mind that he

feels any other passion this strongly towards her, but Bella needs help now so I know I cannot make a

scene. I lifted Bella, and ran to the hospitable.

**EPOV**

How dare he. How dare that mutt hurt her. Cause her that much pain. He's too dangerous, I reminded

Bella of that many times … or at least I tried. Now look where we have ended up, in the emergency

room waiting to hear the doctor's results about the surgery. Before I could think anymore Dr. Reed

came out.

"The surgery want smoothly, and Bella is recovering at a spectacular pace." _Thank god. _I thought to

myself.

"Do you mind explaining to me how this accident happened?" Dr. Reed questioned. Before I could

come up with an explanation that dog beat me to it.

"Bella is completely the clumsy type. Stupidly, I thought we could have a fun joy ride on the

motorcycles, but she went out of control and got thrown off." Jacob said calmly. Dr. Reed believed him

and walked away, but then turned around.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Then he proceeded back to his walking. Once he was out of plain

sight I decided to have a little talk with Jacob.

**BPOV**

As I opened my eyes a light beamed brightly, blurring my vision. I knew I was in the hospitable. The

memory of my arm was as clear as could be. I began hearing the sound of voices speaking loudly

outside my door. _What the hell? _ I thought. I began to move but then felt an extreme amount of forceful

pain on my left arm. I then noticed bright pink gauze wrapped around the stitches that covered my

upper arm. _Great pink. _I thought sarcastically. I then noticed the yelling again. I decided to ignore the

immense amount of pain and see what the situation was outside. Once I got out of my room I saw

Edward, and Jacob fighting … again. This was getting extremely annoying.

"Edward Jacob stop it now!" I screamed. The entire hallway looked in my direction … including

Edward and Jacob. They both tried to run towards me but I held up my hands to stop their running.

"Both of you need to get a clue. I'm tired of all the fighting. You act like teenage girls. Jacob, I

understand you love me with all of your heart. And I love you too. So stop worrying that I'm going to

crawl back to Edward. I may still care about him, but it does not mean I love him. Maybe someday I

will love him, but I guarantee you that the love I feel for him will only be friend love. So stop with all

of this nonsense." I then faced my body to Edward. "And Edward, I will never be in love with you

again. I'm sorry that it may sound harsh but it's the truth. My hearts for Jacob, and I'm tired of repeating

that over and over again. You're probably tired too. You're probably going to be part of my life forever

and I'm happy about that. It's just that I hope you know that I will not love you the way you want me

to." Edward nodded.

"Now both of you shut up, and stop with all of this bitch fighting. You guys are way overly dramatic."

I teased. They both glared at me.

"See you're both glaring, at least you have that part in common." I then walked back to my hospital

room, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

**Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did. It was amazing to write this chapter. It reminds me so **

**much of the second or third line in Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry when she says that he PMS's like**

**a bitch lol. I changed the date of this chapter because someone asked me to change it for their **

**birthday and of course I had to say yes. Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it, and happy **

**birthday to Child Of the Night Wolves13. I hope you get everything you wanted. Please review **

**this story if you can. Also, I wanted you to know that I am going to start adding story **

**recommendations so if have a story that you wrote or that you would recommend, and you me to **

**recommend it and read it please leave me a review of the name and I will so … yeah. **

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Next Post: May 11****th**


	12. The Wrong Decision

**BPOV**

It has been 2 weeks ever since the whole werewolf incident. I haven't seen Edward ever since. It pains

me to not see him, but not as much pain I would feel if I hadn't seen Jacob in that amount f time. I've

gotten back to school, and everything has been very … normal. Well, it has until I saw _her. _Rosalie

Hale, the girl who made me feel as if I was nothing, and I mean _nothing _but a spoiled brat to Edward.

She constantly made me feel like the outcast, and opposed to every thought I had. Rosalie gracefully

walked up to looking flawless as always. Her blonde striking hair, swayed as the wind blew. Her eyes

looked as solid, and filled with as much hatred as ice.

"Bella Swan, it's great to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." I retorted. She glared.

"Look I'm not staying for long, I just wanted to tell you that you need to stay away from Jacob." I 

interrupted her. "Rosalie lo-"

"No you look, Alice has been having feelings of you getting hurt, she doesn't know who is the one

hurting you, but she's pretty sure its Jacob." For once since forever Rosalie Hale looked … sincere.

"Look Rosalie," I said softly, "I know you don't trust, scratch that, I know all of you don't trust Jake.

But I do. I love him. If someone told you that Emmett was going to hurt you, would believe them?"

I questioned.

"Hell no." She stated.

"Then for once can you just trust me on this? Jake up won't hurt me as long as you or any other Cullen

is here. I need you guys to just leave me alone. Jake up and I are as much in love as you and Emmett."

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Bella for all of this. We promise not disturb you again. Goodbye." And with that she walked

away.

"Goodbye." I whispered. Yet, even though I had finally gotten what I wanted … I still felt as if I made

the wrong decision.

**I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post on the correct date. My computer wasn't working it had to get fixed. :( . Next chapters good though. No teasers though sorry. I have a lot of things to do like study soooooo sorry :( **

**Live Laugh Love Sm:)e **

**Next Post: May 22nd **


	13. Sex Talk?

**JPOV**

I watched Bella walk over to me with that gorgeous smile plastered on her face. Once she was here I

caressed her in my arms, and ravished that creamy skin of hers with kisses. The sound of her giggle

brought happiness to my heart. She then stared at me, and just … stared. It seemed as if we were stuck

in this wonderful world of ours. Just the two of us. Bella planted one final kiss on my lips just before

pulling away. We began inside my room just until my father stopped us.

"Can I talk to you guys for a second?" He asked. Both Bella and I nodded. He brought us to the to the

living room, and told us to both take a seat. Bella and I looked at each other with confusion for a quick

second until my dad eased us with a comforting smile.

"Now don't worry you two. Charlie and I both spoke to each other about a few things we wanted to

explain to you guys. Although, Charlie is very nervous when it comes to this subject so he asked me to

speak to you." _Uh Oh. _

" Sometimes when a man and woman love each other they have a physical way of expres-" I

interrupted him before he could go any further.

"Dad, even though I understand why you're telling us about this um … we already learned this stuff in

sex ed. So there's no need … really."

"Yeah Billy you don't have to tell us this cause … I'm a virgin." I couldn't believe Bella just said that.

I saw her blush brightly. Dad looked as astonished as I was. He cleared his throat.

"Um … ok yo … you two go have … fun I guess." As soon as we left for my room we laughed

hysterically.

"That was … embarrassing." Bella stated. I nodded as tears continued to come out of my eyes.

**Sooo what did you think? Did you like it? Please review :D My favorite part was probably **

**the sex talk with Billy lol. **

**Post Date: June 5th **


	14. Imprint

**EPOV**

When Rosalie come home that night all she could do was glare at me. And for once, she actually

looked like she was on the verge of crying; even though we both knew that wasn't possible. _What _

_happened when she was with Bella? _I wondered. Rosalie didn't come to me to talk though. Not even

once. She just glared and went on with her business. When I looked at Emmett puzzled, he just

shrugged his shoulders like he was also in this deep pit of confusion as well. I decided to go to

Rosalie's room to confront her myself. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." She exclaimed. I did as she said. Once she noticed it was me she gave me the silent

treatment.

"Really Rosalie? All I want to know is what happened." I stated casually. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what you did to that girl? You ruined her life. Then you decide to comeback thinking

she would just fall back into your arms? When she talked to me I knew she was in love. But I knew it

wasn't with you. She wants Jacob Edward, and he's not that dangerous. You're just using that as a

coverup for your jealousy. The way he looks at her is magical. Like the way Emmett looks at me. She's

too young to be going through all of this Edward. So just let her be in love … with _Jacob. _Now go in

your own room." And with that I was gone … and fuming with anger. Jealousy, she though I was

jealous? How dare she think that. Yet, as I begin to wonder. Maybe I am jealous. Jacob has something

I've been needing my whole life. I had her once, but now she's gone. She's out of my grasp. And I

know I have to let her go.

**JPOV**

After the talk with my dad both Bella and I decided to go down to the beach. It was beginning to get

sunnier so we thought we would go for a nice swim. Bella has been changing ever since she's been with

me. She seems to be braver.

Bella grabbed her orange tiny bikini, and I got my swim trunks. We brought food just in case we were

there for a while. Bella immediately jumped into the water once we were there. I set up the blankets

and food. Once I turned around I saw Sam and the guys.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"Jake we need to talk." Sam stated firmly.

"Okay … talk."

"We don't want you with Bella. With all that is going on with the leeches back, it's too dangerous." I

began to shake my head no.

"How is it too dangerous?"

"We all know how much that leech loves her. He may get mad and come on our territory and start a

war." Sam explained.

"No Sam I won't do this. I love Bella. If I leave her I don't know what I'd do. Just let me love her." I

begged.

"Jake please. It's either us or her."

"Well then I guess you just lost me because I love Bella. She's my life." And with that I was gone. I ran

to Bella with all my might.

"Jake what's wro-" Before she could finish her sentence my lips were on hers. I love her Sam. I'm

sorry. She's my … my imprint.

**Did you guy's like it? I thought I was going to cry. :D love is in the air. Lol. Please Please Please **

**review. It means the world to me. **

**Post Date: June 26th **


	15. Surprise

**BPOV**

"Jake are you okay?" I asked. His worried brown eyes brought bothersome to me. He just slightly

nodded in response.

"I just love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake." I said softly. His lips ravished mine once again. His tongue danced with mine. I

gripped the back of his jet black hair. He brought his hands to my waist and lifted me up as I wrapped

my legs around his hips. I was the one to pull away first gasping for air.

"Jake maybe we should slow down." I suggested.

"Right I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I smiled. "So what brought this on?" I questioned.

"Well, I imprinted on someone."

"You what?"

"When you see a girl, and you know she's the one. It kind of is put to extreme for us were-wolfs. We

want her forever, and would do anything for her. Whatever she would want us to be we would."

He explained.

"And who is this lucky girl." Jake slowly approached me and caressed my face with his gentle hands.

"You." He whispered. His lips were on mine. It wasn't so animalistic like the other ones but had just as

much passion.

"Marry me Bella." His words shocked me.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Marry me. Become my wife. Make me the happiest man on this planet." Tears were slowly dragging

across my cheeks.

"Yes." I stated.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Yes I will marry you Jake." He spun me around in circles as I cried tears of joy. I was finally getting

away from my past … and heading into a new future. Without Edward.

**I'm sorry this is late. I got invited to **

**a beach trip for a couple of weeks. I feel so bad. If you can please review. I promise to make it up **

**to you guys. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short. **

**Post Date: July 21st **


	16. Charlie

**BPOV**

I never thought of myself as the teenage wife. The

high school sweethearts type. The type to run out of high school; get married; have 20 kids. Yet here I

am, with the man I love. Knowing I wouldn't be able to resist his constant gorgeous charm. Because I

love him. Jake and I were getting married. And no one was going to stop that. Later that night Jake

took me to meet his "gang" or "pack" you could say. Jared and Embry were hilarious. They continued

to make jokes on how whipped Jake is. How he's practically the baby yet he was the second to get

married. I say second because we all know that Emily and Sam are bound to tie the knot in a few

months … or weeks. Emily is Sam's fiance. Sam's the pack leader. Whatever Sam says you have to

follow. It seems kind of over the top to me but hey … what can you do?

"So Jake when are you and Bella gonna do the whole wedding ceremony thing?" Embry asked. Jake

looked at me then back at Embry and shrugged.

"Whenever we feel is right."

"Is it gonna be weird when Bella's going to have to start driving _you _to school Jakey?" Jared laughed.

Jake punched him in the arm. Everyone seemed pretty nice. Kind of like the brothers I never had.

Except … Paul. Paul didn't feel right about the whole human girl thing. Even though he once was a

human. I mean can you say hypocrite.

"Have you told your parents?" Sam asked. Damn … I knew I forgot something. Charlie.

**So how was it? What was your favorite part? Mine was when Jared told of Jake … or in his case**

**Jakey. Lol. Review … Favorite … Alert. Whatever you can do is nice. I know it's short. Sorry.**

**Post Date : August 4th **


	17. She's Ready

**BPOV**

I sat there with Jake on my side. My hands were shaking furiously and my knee was bouncing like

crazy. It was time to face Charlie. Jacob out is hand on my knee to end the nervous nous. It helped …

just not that much. I jumped once I heard the door shut.

"Bells?"

"In here dad." I yelled. Once Charlie hung his gun he sat down. _Thank god he hung the gun._ I thought

to myself.

"What's going on Bells?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Well … I'm just going to say it … Jake proposed." I stated.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I said … yes." My palms were sweating like crazy, and I felt like I was going to puke.

I looked at Jake and he looked the same. Charlie jumped up and hugged us both enthusiastically.

"That's great!"

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes."

Thank god! My dream was finally coming true.

**JPOV**

Bella was in my arms in my bed. I was thinking about all the things that were going through my head.

Charlie had givin' us his blessings. Bella said yes. We were getting married. In a couple of months

Bella Swan would become Isabella Marie Black. This is the life. Suddenly Bella's lips made me

forget everything. This kiss was different, it was … passionate. Crazy passionate. It was needy.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready." She whispered. I looked at her cautiously.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes." She said confidently. Today was defiantly the BEST day of my life.

**So how is everyone? I hope this chapter was good enough for the wait. I know it hasn't been **

**months or anything, but I still feel bad for it being weeks. I just have been really busy, and I still**

**kind of am. So it might be another long wait. Review Favorite Alert! Also check out my new story **

"**Cross My Heart"**

**Post Date: August 18th **


	18. Edward Returns

**BPOV**

Ever since I'd told Jacob I was ready we've been going at it like rabbits! Is that too "TMI" for you?

Well it's not for me. If you had a guy like Jacob by your side you would be the same way. The wedding

The wedding is August 13th, a month before my birthday. I am nervous, but I'm kind of anxious at the

same time. I can't to be called. Mrs. Black. It sort of has a ring to it don't you think? You would think

Charlie would go crazy about the whole marriage thing. Well … at least I did. But I was surprised by

him to see he him ecstatic. I really am ready for this wedding. I just need to have patience.

**JPOV**

Everything was going as planned. I have my girlfriend, I mean _fiance_, by my side. And we will soon

be together forever. No one could leave each other. And why would I leave a girl as beautiful as Bella

anyway? She's my life. We're in it for real.

**BPOV**

Jake was doing a shift with Seth while I was with Emily looking at wedding dresses magazines.

Everything seemed perfectly fine until Seth came running towards me.

"Bella Jacob's gone." Did I hear those words right?

"What?"

"Someone took Jake. He was running with me, and next thing I knew he was gone!"

With those words my world cam crashing down on my.

**JPOV**

My head was killing me. _What happened. _When I opened my eyes I saw the menacing gold eyes I

thought I left behind a long time ago. Edward.

"Hello Jake."

**So I am completely sorry for the latest post ever! I know I promised not to ever do this again, but **

**my swim practice for my team just started and we have had practice this whole entire August! **

**It's very tiring so I have been very lazy about Hungry like the Wolf. I will try to post soon, but **

**with school starting I don't know when I'll get the chance to. :( **

**P.S. Please read "Cross My Heart" if you haven't already. Also review!**

**Post Date (hopefully): September 12th **


	19. Broken

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks, _two freaking weeks! _We've been looking for Jake everywhere. It's like he

disappeared form the earth. Everything was going perfectly. I was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. Then

this crap happened. Why? Why can't I just live a normal life huh? Why does this always have to happen

to me? I just want to be normal fiance who's married to a normal husband. But that can't happen can it?

All because of Edward Cullen. The man I hate, but the man who changed my life.

**JPOV**

"Edward." I growled.

"Hey buddy how's it going husband-to-be?"

"Let me go Edward, or I'll rip you to shreds!" I exclaimed.

"Go ahead, do your worst." He said with sarcasm.

I could feel my body shaking, the anger was building up inside me, but I wasn't transforming. Edward

began laughing hysterically.

"What did you do to me?"

"Jacob have you ever been bitten by a vampire?" He questioned. And as I thought about it I came to the

conclusion that I never had.

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, when a vampire bites a werewolf for the time the venom spreads the werewolf won't become a

vampire, but the shape-shifting will be weakened. Meaning you can't become a werewolf." I began

shaking furiously in the chair, but nothing was happening. He was right.

"Why Edward? Why do this to me?" I asked. He came up right to my face in the blink of an eye.

"Because, you took the one thing I loved, the one thing I needed!" He shouted

"No Edward, _you _did. _You _left her. I was there when she needed me. You know you may think this

would bring her back, but you're wrong. She's mine. She's marrying me, and each time you screw

things up for _us _you're also screwing it up for yourself. You're pushing her away."

**BPOV**

I was on the computer updating Jacob's missing person poster when I suddenly got a phone call from

an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Alice?" I was about to hang up when her urgent words stopped me.

"Before you hang up I just wanted to tell you that I know who took Jacob!"

"What! Who?"

"Edward."

**Hey guys I know it has been FOREVER since I've posted, but school has been busy, and **

**swimming has been everyday. I have finally finished though so I probably will be posting more! I **

**do have drama soon though in like 2 weeks so that may make it difficult for me to post as often as **

**I want to :( I will try to post as much as possible but I am going to stop posting dates because I **

**don't want to make promises I can't keep. I'll start posting the dates when I truly know I am able **

**to make the dates. Btw I am directing a movie! It's just something I wanted to do so I am going to **

**have information soon. The movie is called The Good, the Bad, and the Broken. It is coming out **

**next year in October! We're filming this summer so I will be busy then, but I will try to post a lot **

**this summer. Have a good thanksgiving guys I know it's coming up soon. I'll try to post another **

**chapter by thanksgiving :) Please review!**


	20. We're Okay

**JPOV**

It's been forever since I've seen those beautiful brown eyes, and perfect white smile. _Bella_. I need to see

her, she's my imprint. Everyday she is the only thought on my mind. The only thing that gets me

through the day. I ask myself questions like what she is doing at this moment, or if she thinks that I

have left her by choice. Hopefully she does not. Hopefully she knows how much I care.

**BPOV**

_I am way over the speed limit._ I think to myself as I see I have reached 90mph. Thank god Emily let me

drive her car. Because I think we all know that my truck can't pass 50mph. I don't know why Alice has

helped me. I threw her away, even though I want her back. I need someone who isn't part of the

werewolf gang to talk to. I need my best friend back.

We found the abandon house that Alice gave us directions to. Sam, and the rest of the pack decided

they would go in their wolf forms and follow us. I push open the door to see Jacob asleep. He looks

starved and tired. I can see the dark purple circles under his eyes. I kneel down in front of him and put

my lips on top of his. For weeks I have been dying for these lips. I have been dying for this very moment. He begins to get into it when he opens his eyes. His eyes widen.

"Hi baby." I whisper.

"What! Bella?" I nod smiling.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." I turn around to see Edward, but it isn't the Edward I was in love

with. His eyes were beat red, and there was blood dripping down his mouth.

"Edward?"

"Bella. Do you remembered when you wanted to become like me?" I ignored him, and let my eyes drift

down to my feet.

"Well now you can." I brought my eyes up in surprise.

"Edward please-" Before I could say anything else he cut me off.

"NO! _You_ said you loved me. _You_ said you wanted to become like me. I'm giving you your chance

Bella, don't you see?" He looked crazy!

"No Edward, I'm with Jacob now. I don't need that anymore. Please." I begged.

"No … NO!" He screamed. Next thing I knew he was holding me against the cement wall. I looked

to Jacob, and he was shaking furiously with tears running down his face. _Why hasn't he turned yet?_

I thought.

"I love you Jake." I whispered. All of a sudden Edward was taken from me, and Jake's arms were

around me. Sam had changed back into human form, and was holding Edward back.

"Leave Jake, go far away from here!" Sam screamed. We got in the car, and booked it. Emily was

driving for us, while Jake and I were in the back.

"I love you." Jake whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled. His lips I have been crazing came to mine. _We are okay. _I thought. As long

as we have each other we were okay. And in just a couple of weeks I am going to be Mrs. Black.

It has a slight ring to it. Don't you think?

**Sooo what do you guys think? I think this is one of my favorite chapters. I was so happy to bring**

**Jake and Bella back together finally! So review please. We only have a few more chapters left **

**sadly (like 4). I am still thinking about if I should have a sequel so please give me some help **

**with that. And if I do make a sequel please help me with the title for it. Until next time hugs and**

**kisses! Please review!**


	21. This is it

**BPOV**

This is it. The day I have been waiting for. I was finally going to become Mrs. Black. I had been staring

at myself in the mirror for what seemed like hours. My hands were a sweating mess, and I don't think

my heart had ever beaten so fast.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Emily with a smile wider than I thought was possible. _I thought the _

_bride should be the one that happy?_ I thought to myself.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely." _No!_ She came over to me with a calming smile, and grabbed my now shaking hands.

"We can wait you know."

"No. I'm ready." We walked over to my dad who was waiting by the closed double doors.

"Hi daddy." I said with a smile.

"Hi baby girl." I finally took notice that he was wearing a _tux_!

"You look..."

"I know … I look hot." He said with a smirk.

"You ready? He asked.

"Yep." I whispered while grabbing his arm tightly. The doors opened, and there he was. Jacob. His

deep brown eyes staring at mine as I walked. His radiant smile calming the nerves I once felt. At last I

was face to face with him. My love.

"You ready?" He asked. _Am I ready?_ Am I ready to start this new chapter in my life. Wait why am

even asking myself this question?

"Yes" _Hell yes!_

**Hi guys long time no see. Sorry for being a horrible fanfiction author! But what did you guys **

**think? Sorry it was so short. I'll try to post more frequently it is spring break though. So idk **

**when I'll be posting the next chapter. And please tell me if you want a sequel to this, and what**

**it should be called! Review! Until next time hugs and kisses! **


	22. My Husband

**9 Months Later**

**BPOV**

"Hey babe." Jake's arms encircled my waist as I finished cooking dinner.

"Don't you see I'm a little busy?" I teased. Jake smirked at my comment, and before I knew it his lips

attacking mine. His body pressed up against me as my fingers got woven into his gorgeous jet black

hair. A knock on the door had paused our make-out session. Jake groaned as I walked to the door.

_Of course._ I thought as six humongous bodies came rushing into Jake and I's place.

"Something smells good Bells." Paul exclaimed.

"Yeah! Whatcha cookin' good lookin'?" Jared's comment earned a slap on the head by Jake. I laughed

at the chaos that was now officially my life.

"Parmesan chicken." I replied. All of the men moaned.

"Your one luck guy Jake." Embry said. Jake nodded in agreement as he grasped my hand.

"I know." He then kissed me on the cheek. The wolf pack then groaned at our "honeymoon phase" as

they all call it.

"Um hello, Bella I'm hungry." Jared then earned another slap by Sam.

"Don't be rude." Sam sternly announced. Then as if his whole persona changed, Sam then smiled and

asked, "Do you know when the food will be done Little One?" That was his nickname for me that he

made a couple months after the wedding.

"Should be ready just about now. So everyone get around the table." I exclaimed. All the boys cheered

as they sat down. This is my life, and I'm proud of it. I married the man that I love, and I have all I

could ever want right here.

**So just so everyone knows this is NOT THE END of Hungry Like the Wolf. There is one more **

**chapter then a couple months later I'll start posting for the sequel which I still don't know what **

**I'll name so please give me some ideas. Also I have a youtube channel of the movie I'm filming it **

**is Svpramberger. So please check it out. Until next time hugs and kisses!**

**Agent2cute**


	23. Shocked

**BPOV **

I have been sitting on this toilet seat for the past 15 minutes just staring in shock at the stick in my hand. It's ridiculous how this useless, plastic, stick predicts your fate. I was still dumbfounded from the words written ever so lightly on this stick. _Pregnant_. Jacob and I had only been married for 2 years, and we were already expecting. What are the chances? I'm not mad, I'm just … I'm just shocked. I imagine a little Quileute boy running around with his father. I smile at the thought. I look at the clock that reads 5:45pm. Jacob should be here in fifteen minutes. _How do I tell him_? I run through ideas in my head, still paralyzed from the sudden realization of having a child, and before I know it those 15 minutes have passed.

"Honey I'm home." I roll my eyes and smile at Jacob's cliché act. I get of the toilet, wash my hands, and run downstairs.

"Hey babe." I say breathlessly. He looks at me with concern.

"Everything okay?" He asks slowly.

"Yeah never better!" _Calm down Bella. _I walk past him and into the kitchen. I begin to make dinner.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask him. As I turn around to look at him I notice he still has that concerned face.

"I don't know whatever you want." He responds. He walks towards me and kisses me lightly on the lips. His arms hug my hips as the kiss deepens. I moan at his romantic gestures.

"You know if you want food someone has to actually be cooking it." I joke as his feather light kisses reach my neck. I gently push his away smiling.

"Go in the living room now." I smile. His smirk is undefinable. As I finish making dinner, I call

him in, and we begin eating at the table. He moans as he takes his first bite.

"This is _amazing _Bella." I smile at his compliment.

"You know soon we're going to need a bigger house." I announce.

"I think this house is just fine for now."

"Yeah but with the baby coming, how is there going to be any room."

"We can just have the baby-" Boom. Paralyzed shock has begun.

"Baby?" He asks.

"I took a test before you came home. It said positive." I am unaware of what his reaction will be. He jumps over to my seat and picks me up. He begins spinning me around in circles. As he lets me down I notice the huge smile on his face.

"We're having a baby." I nod happily.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He shouts. This is my new life. Our new chapter. A baby. A little boy or girl running around the house … wow. Sorry for being incoherent I'm just … I'm just … shocked.

**There you have! I still can't believe after 3 years I have completed this story. Thank you everyone has come along with me through this journey. The sequel to this story won't be up for a while but stay tuned. Again, thank you. Until next time hugs and kisses**

**Agent2cute**


End file.
